thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:All Change
|Image_Size = 200px |EpisodeYearxNo = 1999x087 |Series = 15 |Airdate = 31 December 1999 |Written_By = Mark Holloway |Directed_By = Michael Cocker |Prev = Blowing It All Away |Next = Angel |EpisodeNo = 1476 |onscreen-credits = }}All Change is the 1476th episode of The Bill. It's New Year's Eve 1999 and all police leave has been cancelled--except for Ch. Supt. Brownlow, who heads home. Even CID officers are back in uniform for the night. Ch. Insp. Conway and D.C.I. Meadows just want to enjoy a drink of whisky, but the cleaners have removed it from Conway's office. They head out in search of an off licence and witness a car crash. They are relieved when P.C. Klein and D.S. Stanton arrive to take over. P.C. Hagen and D.C. Holmes respond to a theft of fireworks--the kind that are meant for displays. While chasing the suspected thieves with P.C. Worrell, D.S. Daly sprains his ankle. An obsessed D.S. Boulton drags P.C. Hollis around Sun Hill in pursuit of a suspect. They find an old man wandering the streets and take him back to his care home, where Hollis agrees to stay and draw the winners in their raffle, much to Boulton's annoyance. While searching an old building for his suspect, Boulton stumbles upon the firework thieves, only for the fireworks to explode and temporarily deafen him. Worse still, he gets back to the panda car and finds someone has stolen his uniform. The kid who stole it runs into Meadows and Conway; during the struggle, the bottle of whisky they have just bought gets smashed, and now the off licence is closed. A jet-lagged P.C. Quinnan, just back from his honeymoon, gets trapped in a lift with P.C. Page. D.C. Lennox and P.C. Stamp have a wager going on who can make the first arrest. Lennox makes his arrest--a man being drunk and disorderly--but also gets vomited on by the prisoner. Stamp arrests the man Boulton--still deafened--was pursuing all evening. Sgt. Boyden is Custody Sergeant and sneaks his date into the custody suite, but can't get rid of Insp. Monroe. To avoid being rumbled, he has to confine her to a cell, but when he releases her, she angrily walks out. Monroe quietly lets it be known that he knew what Boyden was up to all along. *Russell Boulter as D.S. Boulton *Jeff Stewart as P.C. Hollis *Tony O'Callaghan as Sgt. Boyden *Andrew Paul as P.C. Quinnan *Lisa Geoghan as P.C. Page *Colin Tarrant as Insp. Monroe *George Rossi as D.C. Lennox *Graham Cole as P.C. Stamp *Ben Roberts as Ch. Insp. Conway *Simon Rouse as D.C.I. Meadows *Iain Fletcher as D.C. Skase *Billy Murray as D.S. Beech *Eric Richard as Sgt. Cryer *Ray Ashcroft as D.S. Daly *Karl Collins as D.C. Glaze *Samantha Robson as P.C. Hagen *Matthew Crompton as P.C. Harker *Joy Brook as D.C. Holmes *Peter Ellis as Ch. Supt. Brownlow *Rene Zagger as P.C. Klein *Gregory Donaldson as D.C. Proctor *Suzanne Maddock as P.C. Rickman *Alex Walkinshaw as P.C. Smith *Clara Salaman as D.S. Stanton *Jane Wall as P.C. Worrell *Shaun Scott as D.I. Deakin *Trudie Goodwin as Sgt. Ackland Notes *The episode was originally broadcast at exactly the time the events it depicts take place, between 8pm and 9pm on 31 December 1999. All Change All Change Category:1990s episodes